Some embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to an improved approach for implementing fusing images from a camera array.
Mobile telephones with built-in cameras are becoming ubiquitous. Most mobile telephones produced today include cameras suitable for capturing photographs or video. Moreover, as the sophistication of mobile telephones has evolved, so too have the capabilities of mobile phone cameras. Whereas early mobile phone cameras could only capture images with VGA resolution or very low pixel counts, newer mobile phones include cameras with megapixel levels that rival those of stand-alone cameras. Thus, cameras have become a very important component of modern mobile phones.
However, the fast pace of innovation in the consumer electronics sector has driven a near-constant demand for mobile phones that are faster and more sophisticated yet smaller and lighter. These pressures have pushed the limits of engineers' abilities to design mobile phone cameras that boast a higher resolution but do not add excessive bulk to the device. Because cameras require certain mechanical components to function, there are physical constraints that limit the extent to which the size of a camera can be reduced without sacrificing image quality.
Moreover, the aforementioned technologies do not have the capabilities to perform fusing images from a camera array. Therefore, there is a need for an improved approach.